


Touch

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a warm puff of air that ever so gently ghosts the curve of your neck, faint but more than enough to leave behind the clearest wisp of a soft breath that blankets your skin in a tremor of anticipation and wraps your spine in a vortex of chills. It feels like humidity and affection, and it’s strangely calming, but it still makes your pulse throb wildly in tandem with the heavy beat of your heart. It makes your chest quiver and your breath hitch in your throat. It makes your body betray whatever instinct it is that tells you to stay calm, tells you to hold your dignity.</p><p>You follow the soft press of lips as they trickle along the line of your collarbone before teasing lower, mouthing at your flesh like you’re a shrine of ambrosia and allure, which you very well may be in the shadowed eyes of the boy before you. You’re strung over want and need, your frame spread bare and eager, oh, so eager, because he’s there and he’s perfect and he’s making you feel something that you can only describe as otherworldly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simply_average](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/gifts).



> To celebrate Self-Insert Week 2016 on Tumblr, I've been posting a couple of the more overly indulgent works I've created as gifts for friends in the past (both art and writing). This one was a birthday present for my dear friend, except the original version was dispersed with the occasional utterance of her name, which I've gone ahead and edited out as per her request!
> 
> The prose is slightly different from my usual writing style due to experimentation, but other than that it’s pretty much your typical reader-insert smutfic. Besides the fact that for once, Kuroko is not a useless uke. Enjoy!

There’s a warm puff of air that ever so gently ghosts the curve of your neck, faint but more than enough to leave behind the clearest wisp of a soft breath that blankets your skin in a tremor of anticipation and wraps your spine in a vortex of chills. It feels like humidity and affection, and it’s strangely calming, but it still makes your pulse throb wildly in tandem with the heavy beat of your heart. It makes your chest quiver and your breath hitch in your throat. It makes your body betray whatever instinct it is that tells you to stay calm, tells you to hold your dignity.

You follow the soft press of lips as they trickle along the line of your collarbone before teasing lower, mouthing at your flesh like you’re a shrine of ambrosia and allure, which you very well may be in the shadowed eyes of the boy before you. You’re strung over want and need, your frame spread bare and eager, oh, so eager, because he’s there and he’s perfect and he’s making you feel something that you can only describe as otherworldly.

You shudder and shift just enough to spread your legs a fraction wider, though it’s not like you really need to. There’s one finger already inside you, soon to be two, buried down to the knuckle and glistening with the physical manifestation of your arousal. You’re stretched slick around fluid desire, but your mind is strangely devoid of thought, too focused on trying to explore the sensations blossoming in the pit of your stomach to do much more than stare blankly at the ceiling.

“You seem distracted,” a voice hums against your skin, soft and yet audibly thickened with lust. “Am I not pleasuring you enough, _____-san?”

Kuroko drags the edges of his teeth over a stiffening nipple and angles his palm deeper, curling his fingers just right as he lets his thumb circle the slick throb of your clit. His length pulses hot against your calf and a shudder catches at the base of his spine when you shift and graze the underside of his shaft, but never once does he relent the meticulousness of his touch, and it’s enough to wear at your self-control faster than you’d anticipated.

You feel your breath flutter when you finally let yourself moan, and Kuroko rewards you with another swift slide of his wrist, forming a beckoning motion with his fingers to stroke gratification into your core. The stimulation comes smooth and easy and it’s exactly what you need, but you can’t help wanting more either way.

A needy whine bubbles up the back your throat and Kuroko groans in response, now fighting the urge to grind friction into the swollen head of his length. It’s a fight he loses, though, because when you finally find it in you to look down at him, he stops altogether and presses his hips forward, bowing his head just enough to mask his expression.

“I’m sorry,” he starts, his breath shaky, and you know he’s got it bad if not only because there’s liquid arousal already starting to leak profusely from the tip of his erection and leave a sticky smear along the silky lining of your inner thigh. “I won’t be able to hold back anymore if you look at me like that.”

You swallow thickly. “H-hold back?”

Kuroko’s hips inch forward once again and he gasps softly as heat floods his veins with stimulation, his shoulders trembling with the strain of holding himself upright. The underside of his shaft throbs hard and heavy against your flesh, and you find yourself wondering how it’s possible for his arousal to be so painfully contagious even as he continues to slide up the length of your body.

“You have no idea,” he breathes, “what I’m thinking about doing to you right now.” He shudders and rocks into your frame. “What I _want_ to be doing to you…”

He trails off, but his intentions are clear in the way his hips are now pressed flush against your own, the smooth head of his length already lined up with the slick warmth of your slit. He leans forward just far enough to slide the tip of his erection over your folds, but he doesn’t enter you fully. Not yet, at least.

“_____,” he purrs, his voice low and velvety. “Will you let me fuck you now?”

You can’t speak. Your tongue feels like sand and you only think you might be breathing. You feel dizzy, but you’re not sure if it’s because of the heat that’s currently rushing to burn your cheeks with color or if it’s because of the way Kuroko is looking at you with sheer, uninhibited carnality in his gaze.

You still can’t speak, so you settle for a slow exhale and a short nod, and then the slightest of smiles spreads across your face and Kuroko’s expression softens into blissful affection. He kisses you tenderly, but it’s still easy enough for you to taste the hunger on his lips and the lust on his tongue even as he pushes into you all too carefully.

He shudders into your frame as you take him all the way down to the base of his shaft, fully sheathing him in slick warmth. You feel his weight shift just enough to hover over you as his palms slide up the smooth planes of your forearms, fingers pinning your wrists to the bed, and he wastes no time in drawing back far enough to thrust into you again, his hips snapping forward this time hard enough to make you gasp hot into his mouth.

Kuroko moans and he’s not really kissing you anymore as much as he is simply breathing unsteadily against your lips, but you like it well enough to feel a pang of loss when he slides over to bury his face into the pillow next to your head. He’s panting heavily, the sound only barely muffled by the plush press of fabric and the gentle creaking of the mattress, but he’s moving his hips so perfectly and you’re sure he knows what he’s doing to you but you can’t help whimpering your approval every time the ridge of his length brushes— _oh_ , _right_ _there_.

And he doesn’t stop, even as he chants garbled profanities under his breath and whispers your name in exactly the way you like him to, Kuroko doesn’t stop until your self-awareness shatters and you’re clenching around him all too shamelessly, like it’s the first time he’s brought you to such heights when really he’s the one who’s barely keeping it together.

You can feel his entire body tremble when he comes, and you’re sure he’s thankful for the mask of feather-stuffed cotton that he’s managed to jam between his teeth because he issues a sound of absolute pleasure that rumbles through his chest like a growl-crossed sob, and it makes your spine tingle like the warmth that flows between your legs.

Kuroko eases out of your entrance but you can tell when his length skims slick and sticky against your inner thigh that he’s already well on his way to full hardness again, somehow. His stamina never ceases to amaze you. _How is he not absolutely-fucking-exhausted right now_?

You emit a long sigh and let your eyes flit open to glance up at him in all his disheveled, seductive glory. His cheeks are flushed pink with heat, his hair a pale, messy azure even under the dimmed lighting of your bedroom. He looks surprisingly spent, or rather, he would if he weren’t so busy looking sexy as hell. Though, you suppose that’s due to the fact that his eyes are still partially hooded over, irises darkened around deep shades of desire that resemble the fine shadows his lashes are casting over his cheeks.

You’re not sure he’s satisfied yet, and your suspicions are confirmed when his voice shatters the heavy weight of silence, soft and yet threatening in a way that makes your heart skip a beat.

“ _I hope you don’t think I’m done with you so soon_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: It's actually a huge pet peeve of mine when writers leave blank lines where the reader's name should be, but since I couldn't figure out a way to avoid that practice this time around I guess I'll just have to deal with it.
> 
> JUST THIS ONCE.


End file.
